(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electrical connector, more particularly a module carrier assembly for connecting a pair of module elements to a circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The Bluetooth technique originates from a technology development project promoted by by Ericsson in 1994 with a purpose to solve the line connection problem associated with mobile telephone peripheral equipment. The Bluetooth technique combines wireless communication technology and digital communication technology to provide an effective wireless connection among all mobile devices, which include mobile telephones, wireless telephones, notebook computers, hand-held telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), is digital cameras. All of these can be connected via Bluetooth. The pair of modules connected by the module carrier of this invention respectively have special functions of precision transmitters and receivers. The applications of these modules in the relevant equipment usually require them to be soldered to printed circuit boards. These forms of application require a considerable mounting force under the conditions that these circuit boards are being miniaturized and the connecting ends thereof are very fragile.
This invention is directed to an improved module carrier for connecting modules to a printed circuit board. When carrying the modules, the carrier can firmly position and protect the modules, and can form grounding loops to prevent electromagnetic interference.
Therefore, the primary object of this invention is to provide a terminal model that can firmly grip tin balls at the bottom portion of the modules, the contact of the terminal being formed with three or four contact points at a top edge thereof, and having preferred electrical conductivity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carrier module that allows hot air to easily gain access thereinto and distributes to the terminals and tin paste so as to facilitate soldering and to enhance the efficiency of SMT process.
A further object of this invention is to provide a carrier module that is light and compact so as to meet the industry""s demand for miniaturized products.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, the module carrier includes a liftable upper cover of metal and a plastic seat at the bottom. A pair of plastic seats for receiving a plurality of terminals are fitted into the bottom portion of the plastic seat. The terminals have contact ends with top edges forming three or four contact points that extend upwardly through holes in the plastic seat to firmly grip tin balls on the bottom portion of the module.
A plurality of conductive terminal blocks are fitted in indentations provided on both sides of each of front and rear edges of the plastic seat. The middle of the front indentation is provided with a longitudinal bottom edge open retaining groove. A projecting end face extends downwardly from substantially the middle of the indentation on the rear side. The middle of the top edge of the projecting end face is provided with a retaining groove. The back sides of front and rear conductive terminal blocks are respectively provided with a retaining block that gradually inclines and projects downward for insertion into the retaining grooves in the indentations of the plastic seat. The bottom side is vertically and outwardly bent to form a pair of suitably spaced-apart metal legs (to be soldered to the circuit board). The top face of the front conductive terminal block is connectedly provided with a pair of V-shaped conductive plates. The top edge of the rear conductive terminal block is bent outwardly to form a projecting retaining face, which is formed with a transverse groove. When the rear conductive terminal block is fitted into the corresponding indentation on the rear side of the plastic seat, the retaining face and the projecting end face define a suitably high receiving space so that the corresponding round post on the upper cover can perform forward and rearward slidable displacement as well as lifting and closing movements therein. After the upper cover is put in place, the top edge of the conductive terminal block can achieve a grounding loop therewith, with the elastic plates pressing the modules to prevent shaking thereof and achieve grounding (to filter electromagnetic waves). In the preferred embodiment, the upper cover is integrally punched from an electrically conductive material, such as stainless steel.